In the Face of Death
by monochromevelyn
Summary: "Say, how about we go bungee jumping for a change?" That was Kagami, and there they were; standing by a bridge with elastic cords tightly wrapped around each of their leg.
1. Chapter 1

"Say, how about we go bungee jumping for a change?"

That was Kagami, and there they were; standing by a bridge with elastic cords tightly wrapped around each of their leg.

"Oi Taiga. Tell me again, why am I hopping on this train of crazy idea of yours?"Aomine couldn't help but notice his stomach churning at the sight of the river he could see underneath the steel red bridge. Of course he would never admit it, but he was never a big fan of anything that is higher than 2 meter. One of the reasons he chose to be a police officer, not SWAT or any other tactical divisions of the department that would require him to go on choppers, jump off a plane or something – something that could possibly reveal his weakness. Hurriedly he shifted his attention to the red head who had been grinning idiotically to get rid of horrid imaginations that raided his mind.

" Hey, it's my birthday. Don't I at least get to decide how I spend my precious day off with my favourite person?"

"I'm fine with you doing whatever you wanted to do for today. But you know I have fear of heights," muffled Aomine with a half-pout.

Other than the workers, only the two of them were were there at the bungee jumping facility. It was weekdays anyway, and both of them took a day off to celebrate Kagami's succumbing into being mid-twenties. Kagami shoot a glance at the attendance that had been working on the cords, giving him a 'thumbs up' as a good-to-go signal. He swiftly shifted his gaze, his eyes softened at the sight of the bluenette next to him.

"Ne, Daiki."

"What?"

"I know that you're scared of this. I'm sorry."

"So why the heck are we still doing this?!"

"Because I want to tell you, that if today is the day we were to die…." the red head's finger reaching the other's digits, leaving them intertwined with each other. Fitting them into place perfectly.

"I just want you to know that for me… even death won't tear us apart." He tugged the other person lightly, falling off the edge, with a smile on his face. Aomine's eyes widened in horror at the feel of not being in control of everything, nothing to hold on to – nothing except Kagami. But somehow the fact that he was the person who was holding his hand, facing such situation with a smile while looking at him was more than enough to keep Aomine's heart in place and not leap out of his ribcage. The red head laughed all the way, looking into the eyes of his horrified partner widened in the face of fear. He stretched out his arms before pulling the tanned man into an embrace as they plunged down, a few inches above the river before rebounding a few times then came into a complete halt.

.

When they got back on the ground, Aomine refused to look at Kagami as they walked towards the empty car park. He put up with the birthday boy's whim that made him stand on the bridge; letting himself being pulled into plunging 200 meter down by that idiot. If anything, he got guts. That was right after he said something about death too. _'Death that won't tear us apart. ' _That last line now seemed to be haunting him. The blue haired stopped walking and pulled the other man to face him. His frown, looked more like confusion than angry.

"What you said just now…"

"Which one?" rather than asking a question, he played out a smirk as though he knew where this was heading.

"What you said about death. About it won't tear us apart." His tone slide down the scale.

"What about that?" replied Kagami flatly.

"Isn't that what the westerner says in their wedding vow or something?"

"So?"

Aomine was holding back his impulse to punch the guy in the throat with his monotonous one syllable answer and that smug look on his face.

"I think…." Aomine stopped in his track, his eyes unfocused before it fell upon the ground. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Don't talk to me; I'm angry at you again." He started walking when Kagami pulled the hem of his shirt.

"Say it, Daiki. It's gonna bother you if you don't let it out."

It took a while for Aomine to gather the words for his next line directed to the red head.

"Okay, I think this is ridiculous – it's probably the anxiety getting to me that's why I'm over thinking about shits and stuffs so here it goes."

"I'm listening."

Ta - Taiga, did you just propose to me?"

Kagami walked in front of the blue-haired policeman, gently holding both of his hands. "What if I just did?"

It stopped Aomine off his track. The older male got his eyes fixated on his partner.

"Well, we share an apartment together. When I'm off my working hours, I spend my days with you, or for you. We fight. We make love. It's not like things will change with all this, but I want to make it official. I want to be your forever. Be your everything."

The usual air-head firefighter rendered Aomine speechless, his cheek pinked. Kagami squeezed his hands and drew in his breath. "Will you be mine?"

It took him quite a while to gain his composure; his stomach was churning for an entirely different reason now. He pulled his hand that was still wrapped around Kagami's fingers to his forehead, leaning to it. The thrill of having a good basketball match couldn't even beat the frenzy heartbeats caused by those overwhelmingly cheesy lines by the firefighter.

"Please don't tell you have the ring," he chuckled.

"What? No – this is just at the spur of the moment kinda thingy I guess..but does that matter?" it got the red head to smile. Aomine took his hand away gently and slipped it in his pocket before retrieving something that looked like a small box out.

"Hah. I wanted to surprise you during dinner tonight, but that is useless now." He got down on one knee slowly, all classic and poised before carefully muttering the next line.

"Ka – Kagami Taiga, will you marry me?"

He batted his eyelashes in disbelieve."Holy shit."

"What, you think I'm incapable of doing all these gooey-romanticy stuff they do in the movies? Heh." The surprised look on Kagami's face slowly turned into a sincere smile. He put his left hand forward at the face of the younger male.

"Shut up, Ahomine. You're ruining the moment," said the flustered red head while Aomine slipped the ring on his finger.

Aomine got back on his feet, both of their eyes at the same level. "You're the idiot, Bakagami. You totally ruined my perfectly romantic proposal plan. It took me months to come up with, you know? I demand some form of compensation here."

"Whatever," replied the former Ace of Seirin, with no hesitation proceeded to crash his lips gently upon Aomine soft lips, drawing breath of pleasure instead of arguments. Aomine smiled against his lips.

Ten years back, he wouldn't have expect the stupid red head he deemed as his worthy rival would be someone so important in his life now. He never really cared about his future before; who he'd end up with. But now he couldn't see himself with somebody else right now – nobody else but that brash air head he had fallen head over heels for.

More than that – he couldn't believe such happiness exists, and he was one of the lucky bastards.

_..._

_First fanfic for this fandom. Not a native speaker of the language, so pardon the mistakes. Inspired mostly by the song 'Be your everything' performed by Boys like Girls._

_Thanks for reading. If possible – review, good or bad; any feedback is good for growth. Have a nice day :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**EPILOGUE**

"Seriously Daiki, I could use some help here," said the read head, voice on the edge.

"Not my fault for being choosy over this and that for the wedding. If it's too hard then lets just call it off. The registration form has got some form of approval so we're practically married already." The former ace of Touou threw his arm over his head as he sat on the couch next to Kagami, flipping TV channels.

"Really? You're saying that now?" The weight of the wedding was really down on him, with it being two weeks away. His partner couldn't pick a better time to be a jerk too.

"You've been staring at that catalog for hours now to look for 'THE SPECIAL WEDDING CAKE'. What's wrong with the usual ones we buy from Atsushi's bakery? His's probably taste a lot better than those overly decorated cake with yucky sense of coloring."

"So that's it; the wedding's off? because you're too lazy to make a decision on oh I don't know – the venue, the tux, the food, the cake, PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING?!" He finally snapped.

"I didn't say that. Geez. What I mean is that there's no need all those over-the-top stuffs. Our friends know us. They won't expect any of that. I know you're competitive but you don't have to be all that inferior seeing other people's wedding. Let them do it their way, and us with ours."

Kagami pouted, half guilty for losing it at his other half."Still does not justify you being a jerk throughout the whole process in making this a success."

"That's because I know when I wake up the next day after the wedding, be it lavish or not, even without the wedding – I'm still gonna love you the way I do now. Maybe more."

He hated that blunt honesty, not-beating-around-the-bush confessions from the bluenette. How could he do it with such straight face? He could feel his face warming up to the statement. Aomine smirked at the sight of his blushing partner.

"Sh – shut up, Ahomine. And stop that look before I punch you in the face."

...

_An epilogue; because I saw a prompt on wedding on my tumblr dashboard and couldn't resist writing one. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
